My Secret Man
by Akasuna Nee
Summary: Suatu hari di Amegakure....seorang gadis kehujanan di tengah hujan lebat... Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang laki-laki misterius menolongnya.... My first romance fic. Sasori x Konan


**Moshi-moshi minna… ^^**

**Nee balik lagi! Kali ini Nee buat fic romance untuk yang pertama kali…. –hwaaa…-**

**Aku buat fic romance pairing SasoKona. Langka banget kan? =^=. Soalnya saia nggak suka banget ama pairing PeinKonan. Bosen!! Masa' pairing-nya itu-itu aja **

**Tingkat 'keromantisan'nya…. Silahkan kalian yang menilai. Yang pasti, saia gak suka yang terlalu –piip-**

**Happy reading ^^**

My Secret Man

By: Akasuna Nee

Warning: If you don't like this pairing, don't read this fic (what a boring announcement… =_=)

**Flash back…..**

Langit mendung di Amegakure. Seorang gadis berjalan membawa sebuah keranjang. Sepertinya dia baru kembali dari pasar. Tiba-tiba, turun hujan dengan derasnya. Gadis itu bingung, kuatir belanjaannya basah. Dia berlari dan terus berlari untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Gadis itu terpaksa basah kuyup bersama belanjaannya.

"Duh, bagaimana ini? Aku kuatir Nagato dan Yahiko akan cemas….."batin gadis berambut biru tersebut.

Dia pasrah saja membiarkan air hujan membasahi dirinya hingga menggigil. Dia terus berlari, tak peduli dengan lebatnya hujan. Akhirnya dia berhenti berlari karena kelelahan. Dia tak kunjung menemukan tempat untuk berteduh.

Tiba-tiba, muncullah sosok laki-laki berambut merah berpayung dari kejauhan. Seketika raut wajah gadis itu menjadi cerah.

"Itu pasti Nagato…"pikirnya.

Lama-kelamaan laki-laki tersebut mendekat. Setelah terlihat jelas wajah sang laki-laki misterius tersebut, sang gadis terlihat kecewa. Dia menyangka laki-laki tersebut adalah Nagato, temannya yang datang untuk menjemputnya.

Laki-laki tersebut mendekatinya. Tak hanya mendekatinya, laki-laki tersebut memayunginya dan mengalungkan syal miliknya pada lehernya! Gadis itu terkejut. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang tak dikenalnya dapat berbuat demikian padanya?

"Tak usah takut padaku, dik. Kalau kamu terus diguyur hujan, kamu akan sakit"ucap sang laki-laki misterius tersebut dengan nada lembut

Gadis tersebut berpikir, memang benar, kalau terus diguyur hujan dia bisa sakit, apalagi sekarang hujan lebat. Tepat sekali dia mendapatkan perlindungan seperti ini. Dia memperhatikan wajah laki-laki berambut merah yang memayunginya. Dia berwajah manis dan….tampan, pikirnya. Laki-laki tersebut tersenyum. Sang gadis blushing. Dia ingin tahu asal-usul laki-laki manis tesebut, tetapi dia segan untuk bertanya.

"Maukah kau kuantar pulang, dik? Dimanakah rumahmu?"tawar laki-laki itu sopan. Sang gadis terdiam. Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Laki-laki tersebut menatapnya.

"Baiklah…."kata laki-laki itu "Bawalah payung ini. Syalnya boleh kamu pakai. Segeralah pulang". Dia menyerahkan payungnya kepada sang gadis. Gadis tersebut keheranan. Dia ragu dengan pemberian laki-laki tersebut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kamu lebih membutuhkan perlindungan daripada aku. Bawalah itu semua. Tak usah kuatirkan aku"laki-laki tersebut meyakinkan sang gadis. Dengan ragu sang gadis menerima payung yang disodorkan laki-laki tersebut. Tiba-tiba laki-laki misterius itu berlari meninggalkannya. Jauh dan semakin jauh. Sang gadis tak sempat mengejarnya. Dia memandang ke arah laki-laki tersebut pergi. Kosong. Dia benar-benar telah jauh darinya.

"Terima kasih ya kak…."batinnya.

Dia pun berjalan pelan. Pikirannya dipenuhi teka-teki tentang laki-laki misterius berambut merah tersebut. Siapakah namanya? Dari manakah dia berasal? Mengapa dia begitu baik dan ramah padaku? Apakah aku akan bertemu dengannya kelak?, tanyanya dalam hati.

**Normal mode**

Konan tersadar dari lamunannya. Hujan yang turun lebat saat ini membuatnya teringat akan suatu kejadian.

"Aah… padahal sudah lama sekali… mengapa aku masih teringat dia, ya?"batinnya.

Sampai sekarang, dia masih belum mengetahui siapakah laki-laki misterius tersebut. Apakah dia akan menjadi misterius selamanya, pikirnya. Dia terus merenung hingga Pein memanggil namanya.

"Konan!"

Konan keluar dari kamarnya dan mendatangi Pein. Dia bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Sampaikan misi ini pada Sasori"suruh Pein. Konan pun mendengarkan instruksi dari Pein.

"Baiklah"jawab Konan. Dia pun meninggalkan Pein.

Konan berjalan menuju balai yang terpisah dari tempat kediamannya dan Pein. Balai tersebut merupakan tempat tinggal anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

Sesampainya di balai, Konan bertemu dengan Zetsu.

"Tumben kau datang kemari, Konan-san"sambut Zetsu.

"Aku ingin bertanya. Dimanakah Sasori?"tanya Konan.

"Ng? Mengapa kau ingin mencarinya?"tanya Zetsu heran.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan suatu misi yang sangat penting padanya"jawab Konan.

"Oh begitu… titipkan saja padaku seperti biasa"tutur Zetsu.

"Biar aku saja yang langsung memberikannya pada Sasori"kata Konan.

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar Sasori. Dia ada di sana"kata Zetsu.

"Baiklah"jawab Konan.

Konan pun berjalan mengikuti Zetsu. Sesampainya di depan suatu pintu, mereka berhenti.

"Inilah kamar Sasori"kata Zetsu. Dia pun meninggalkan Konan.

Konan mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Masuklah"sahut seseorang di dalam.

Dengan pelan Konan memasuki kamar. Dilihatnya seorang laki-laki berambut merah sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Lho, mana Sasori? Kenapa yang ada hanya laki-laki berambut merah ini?"tanyanya dalam hati.

Konan memperhatikan wajah laki-laki berambut merah tersebut. Dia heran dan agak terkejut. Dia déjà vu dengan laki-laki ini. Sepertinya dia mirip dengan 'laki-laki misterius'nya tersebut! Tapi, tak mungkin kalau itu benar dia.

Laki-laki tersebut mengarah ke Konan. "Kau Konan, utusan ketua, mau apa denganku?"tanyanya.

"Aku sedang mencari Sasori. Dimanakah dia?"tanya Konan.

Laki-laki tersebut mengernyikan dahi. "Hm…akulah Sasori"

Konan heran. Masa' laki-laki berambut merah ini adalah Sasori? Selama ini yang dia ketahui tentang Sasori adalah sosok bertubuh besar yang bertampang mengerikan dengan ekor kalajengking ( ket. author: Hiruko).

"Jangan bercanda. Ini serius"tegas Konan

"Aku tak bercanda. Akulah Sasori"laki-laki itu meyakinkan Konan dengan serius.

Kemudian dia mengambil sesuatu. Konan melihatnya memakai sebuah kostum yang membuatnya terlihat seperti sosok bertubuh besar, bertampang mengerikan, dan memiliki ekor kalajengking. Kemudian dilepaskannya kembali.

"Sekarang kau percaya, kan?"

"Ng… bagaimana bisa?"tanya Konan. Dia menatap kembali wajah Sasori yang mengingatkannya pada 'sang laki-laki misterius' yang dulu pernah ditemuinya saat di Amegakure. Jangan-jangan dia……

"Nah, sekarang, kau mau perlu apa denganku?"Sasori mengalihkan perhatian.

Konan pun menjelaskan tentang misi yang diperintahkan Pein untuk Sasori. Setelah urusan selesai, Konan keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan balai.

"Sasori mirip sekali dengannya…. Apakah dia itu…."

Seminggu kemudian….

Bulan purnama yang cerah menerangi malam yang sunyi. Konan keluar dari kediamannya. Dia tak bisa tidur malam ini. Dipandanginya bulan purnama nan indah di langit dengan bintang-bintang yang turut menghiasi langit yang gelap.

"Betapa indahnya…"gumamnya.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Terdengar suara langkah seseorang.

"Ternyata kamu belum tidur larut malam begini…"

Konan mencari-cari sumber suara. Dia melihat seseorang di belakangnya. Sasori. Konan tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Saat bertemu dengan dirimu seminggu yang lalu, aku jadi teringat kejadian dulu…."gumam Sasori. "Dulu…. Saat aku berkunjung ke Amegakure….. di sana…. hujan lebat…."

Amegakure katanya? Apa maksud perkataannya?, tanya Konan dalam hati. Sasori berjalan mendekati Konan. Konan menunggu apa yang akan diucapkannya.

"Aku melihat seorang gadis kehujanan dari kejauhan. Lantas aku memayunginya dan memberikan syalku padanya…. "

Perkataan Sasori barusan membuatnya terperangah, serasa dugaannya selama ini benar. Sasori melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Gadis itu….mirip sekali denganmu… berambut biru dengan hiasan mawar putih…."Sasori mencoba mengingat-ingat. Dia menatap wajah Konan. Jantung Konan berdegup kencang.

"Konan, kaulah gadis itu. Ya kan?". Tatapan Sasori makin tajam. Konan pun menatap Sasori dan berusaha mengingat-ingat. Ah, dia mengetahui kejadian tersebut secara jelas! Konan memberanikan diri berbicara.

"Aku juga merasakan kejadian itu… Aku dipayungi dan diberi syal oleh seorang laki-laki berambut merah…. Dia memberikan payungnya padaku dan pergi…"

Sasori merenung. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Berarti kau…."

"Benarkah itu…"

Mereka bertatapan satu sama lain. Mereka sama-sama teringat kejadian saat itu, saat mereka bertemu pertama kali di Amegakure.

"Maaf membuatmu terkejut…."tutur Sasori. "Aku pergi dulu…"

"Tunggu!"Konan mencegat Sasori. "Aku ingin tahu… mengapa kau rela menolongku saat itu?"

Sasori terdiam. Konan menanti jawaban Sasori dengan harap-harap cemas. Sasori mengarah ke Konan dan berkata,

"Tak mungkin laki-laki sepertiku membiarkan seorang perempuan yang membutuhkan pertolongan….. Terutama gadis manis yang malang sepertimu…"

Konan blushing. Kata-kata Sasori tadi…..tak dibuat-buat. Sasori mengatakannya dengan 'innocent', tulus tanpa ada sesuatu yang mungkin disembunyikan. Akhirnya misteri 'laki-laki misterius' tersebut telah terpecahkan. Dialah Sasori, yang telah menolongnya di tengah hujan lebat.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Sasori pergi meninggalkannya. Konan hendak mencegatnya lagi. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dia sampaikan padanya.

"Sasori…!!"

Sasori pun berhenti dan berbalik ke arah Konan. Konan menyembunyikan tangannya di di belakang badannya. Dengan tersipu-sipu Konan berkata,

"Terima kasih karena telah menolongku…."Konan mengarahkan tangannya ke depan dan menyerahkan sesuatu pada Sasori. "Ini sebagai tanda rasa terima kasihku…. Walaupun terlambat…. Aku mohon, terimalah….."

Sasori menerima benda pemberian Konan tersebut. Sebuah mawar origami. Sasori tersenyum. Disentuhnya dengan lembut permukaan mawar origami tersebut.

"Ini bagus sekali…."Sasori memandangi mawar origami tersebut. "Aku takjub, kau begitu menghargai pertolongan kecilku saat itu…. Kupikir kau melupakannya begitu saja…."

"Itu karena….."kata Konan tersipu-sipu. "Kau begitu tulus…."

Sasori takjub. Gadis ini begitu manis, pikirnya.

Mereka berdua tersenyum. Bersama-sama mereka pandangi bulan purnama yang seakan tersenyum pada mereka. Bintang-bintang di langit menambah indahnya langit di malam yang sunyi ini. Belum tentu mereka dapat bersama seperti saat ini di lain waktu. Sasori memutuskan untuk tetap menemani Konan, tak pergi lagi.

….Owari….

**Gimana fic romance aku ini? Bagus nggak? Maklumlah, saia baru pertama kali buat fic romance. Kalo nggak bagus, kasih saran ya, biar fic aku ke depan makin bagus, tapi jangan flame ya!!**

**Entah mengapa saia bisa buat fic pairing SasoKona ini…. Saia suka pairing ini, karena mereka sama-sama cakep, dan seni mereka berdua tuh unik…. Terserah apa kata orang, aku tetap suka SasoKona.**

**Kalo ada yang mau request fic pairing silahkan saja, dengan ketentuan di bawah ini –oalah….-**

**1. pairing-nya cocok n' mantesin**

**2. bukan pairing PeinKonan atau NejiTen!!**

**3. bukan pairing yaoi atau yuri!!**

**4. bentuk ficnya bisa berupa cerita, dialog, atau bahkan puisi! Bisa berakhir bahagia atau sedih, dan boleh diselipkan humor kalo mau.**

**5. kalian bisa menentukan tema fic dan tingkat 'keromantisan' pairing tersebut.**

**Request yang saia terima akan saia usahakan untuk membuatnya….^^**

REVIEW, PLEASE….


End file.
